


Troublemaker

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Based on the Olly Murs song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker

‘Who is that?’ Castiel asked, pointing across the room as Dean and Sam followed his gaze. In a bar full of people, it was unusual to see another hunter, but Dean and Sam both recognised you immediately.

‘That’s Y/N.’ Dean grimaced. ‘She’s….a hunter.’

'She is captivating.’ The angel replied, unable to take his eyes from you.

Sam shook his head. 'You don’t wanna go there, man.’

'Why not?’ Cas frowned. 'Is she evil?’

Dean sighed, swigging his beer. 'She’s not evil. Just…complicated.’ The angel’s frown only deepened. 'Look, she’s stunning, alright? Not a man in here wouldn’t chop off his left nut to be with her. But she’s…she’s a troublemaker, Cas.’

'A troublemaker?’ He looked confused now.

'I don’t know if that’s the right term.’ Sam said, looking over at his brother. 'Dean didn’t like her because she shot him down.’ Dean scowled. 'Well, you did proposition her in the middle of a wendigo hunt.’

'Not the point.’ The older brother scowled. 'It’s not just me, either. She’s…she’s…whenever she’s on a hunt, trouble follows. She’s like a bad luck magnet. I wouldn’t wanna see you get hurt.’

'I don’t intend to hunt with her.’ Castiel muttered, looking down at the beer he hadn’t touched. 'I simply find her attractive and wish to -’

Dean grinned. 'You just wanna bone her?’ He chuckled, finishing off his beer. 'Good luck, man. Better angels than you have probably tried. Way out of anyone in here’s league.’ He glanced over to you at the bar, his green eyes admiring the curve of your ass in the tight jeans you wore, and the way your top clung to your breasts. 'If I was drunk enough, hell, I’d try my luck.’

Castiel levelled his friend with a glare. 'I do not think I would appreciate that.’

'Man, you got it bad.’ Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Seriously?’

'She is radiant. Can’t you see it?’

'She’s got you hooked.’ Sam laughed, peeling the label off of his bottle. 'No chance, Cas.’

The angel simply stared. He didn’t move, and didn’t approach you all night.

But you had definitely noticed him.

*****

Two months later and you found yourself in another dive bar, in another town, drinking another crappy beer after finishing another shit salt and burn. Hunting was slow in the summer months, like the monsters didn’t like the heat or something, and it was only ghosts causing problems.

So you had to make your own fun.

Being so damn hot outside, you’d opted for short shorts, showing off the curve of your ass into your thighs, and a pair of knee high suede boots, with a nice thick heel for emphasis on your legs. Your top was a simple and thin camisole, almost sheer across your breasts, and you’d counted at least ten guys staring at them.

Maybe some would label you with an unpleasant name, but it was fucking _hot_ and you were determined to try and feel at least slightly sexy whilst you sweat yourself into dehydration.

The bar was a little crowded and you headed straight for the bar, ordering a cold beer. It didn’t take long to finish, and you ordered a second, turning around to scope out the place. You’d been on the road for weeks now, and it was about time you had a little fun.

And there he was.

The blue eyed man you’d seen hanging around with the Winchesters was here, with what looked like Dean on his own.

You knew those boys too well. Sam was cute, but not your type, and Dean? Maybe you would have tried it on, if he hadn’t decided to proposition you in the middle of a wendigo lair, when you had blood in your hair and corpse on your shoes. He was too cocky for his own good.

That had been the one and only time you’d hunted with them, and you preferred hunting alone anyway. A lot of the other hunters mocked you because you were a young single woman in the life, and they were mostly sexist pigs. Ellen Harvelle had once told you that it was a hard job for a woman to be taken seriously, and you were finding that all too true.

You wondered if the blue eyed man would come and say hi this time.

A couple of hours later, and you were buzzed enough to be annoyed at him for not coming over. Standing from your stool and ignoring the drunken idiot who decided to try and chat you up. Pushing him aside, you strode over to the booth that the blue eyed man was sat in with Dean.

'Hiya boys.’

The blue eyed man looked up, and you smiled, trying to look sexy. He was even more of a dreamboat up close, and you completely ignored Dean as he grinned up at you.

'Y/N! Long time no see.’ He gestured to his friend. 'This is Castiel.’

'Castiel, huh?’ Your smile widened. 'Interesting name.’

The blue eyed hunk looked at you, an indistinguishable look on his face. 'It is a celestial name.’

'Religious parents, huh?’ You winked, and Dean sniggered, earning himself a glare from you. 'I do like a nice Catholic boy.’ Castiel just looked confused at the suggestion, shaking his head slightly.

'I’m not Catholic. I am not any denomination. I am simply an angel of the Lord.’ You blinked, looking down at Dean, who continued to snicker behind his hand, nodding as he did so. 'Dean implied that you were a troublemaker, the last time I saw you.’

'Did he now?’ You felt like you were sobering up, and you also felt ridiculously stupid for your earlier comments. Sometimes being drunk was not the answer, especially where it came to awkward flirting. Clearly, Castiel was not going to be interested in keeping you company on a lonely night. 'Well, I’m gonna -’ You turned, only to have your wrist caught by the angel.

'Don’t leave.’ It may have been intended as a request, but it came out as more of an order and you shivered, the touch on your wrist only emphasising the reaction. You heard Dean mutter something as you turned, and your eyes connected with Castiel’s stunning blue ones. 'I would like to…get to know you.’

Dean stood up. 'I’m gonna take that as my cue to leave. See you back at the motel, Cas.’ He slipped away, unacknowledged by the both of you. Slowly, you pulled your wrist from Castiel’s grip, sliding into Dean’s seat. You folded your hands on the table, watching the angel’s face closely.

'So you’re an angel.’

'I am.’ He didn’t move, his eyes fixed on you. 'I saw you before. A couple of months ago. You were in a bar much like this one.’ You nodded. 'Sam and Dean said you were -’

'A troublemaker, I get it.’ You waved the comment off. 'I have a bad luck genie. But it’s nothing that bad.’ Your shrug was low, and the movement drew Cas’ eyes to your cleavage. You wondered if breasts even mattered to an angel.

He cleared his throat, shifting a little and you guessed that they did. 'I was…I mean to say…you are…’ He stumbled over his words, lifting his hand to pull at the blue tie he wore. 'You are very beautiful.’

A blush coloured your cheeks, and you sat back, folding your arms over your chest. 'Er…thanks, I guess. You’re not so bad yourself.’ His jaw clenched a little, and you smiled. 'You don’t flirt much, do you?’

'No. I…this is probably my first time.’

'You’re not…’ You narrowed your eyes. 'Like, completely…inexperienced, are you?’

'I have had intimate relations with women.’ He said, his casual tone making you smile wider. 'You find that amusing?’

'Intimate relations. That’s the polite way of putting it.’

He looked around, looking displeased with his surroundings. 'I do not feel that a crowded public place is the correct situate for this discussion.’ He lifted a hand, and you frowned as he snapped his fingers, and nausea rolled through your belly. Sitting forward, you found yourself sitting at a small kitchen table, in the motel room you’d left earlier.

'What the hell?’ You stood up, finding Castiel right in front of you in a split second, and your confusion turned to arousal at his close proximity. 'How did you do that?’

'I’m an angel.’ He pointed out again. 'And I was annoyed with the bar. Too many distractions.’

'Right.’ You licked your lips. 'Because we were talking about intimate relations.’

The angel’s head cocked to the side as he contemplated you, before a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. 'Actually, I was going to suggest fucking you until you screamed my father’s name, but if you would prefer not -’

Your eyes widened as he cursed, and then he went to move away. Quickly, you grabbed the lapels of his trenchcoat, pulling him close. 'No!’ Your voice came out strangled and desperate, and you coughed, a little embarrassed at your tone. 'I mean…don’t go.’ Husky and wanton. Much better. 'I would definitely like that suggestion.’

'Good.’ Cas smiled widely, and your felt your panties practically drop to the floor. He raised his hand again, and for a moment, you worried he was going to snap you back to the bar and go to Dean, to laugh at your neediness. But this snap of his fingers came with a chill on your suddenly naked body, and you yelped, attempting to cover up with your hands. 'My apologies. But clothes are an impediment to what I’m trying to achieve here.’

'And what are you trying to achieve?’ You asked, a full body blush coming on. 'I mean, there is such a thing as taking it slow, Castiel.’

'Not when I wish to be buried inside your body.’ He muttered, his lips descending on yours, making you gasp into his mouth with the suddenness of it. In the rush of realising your own nakedness, you hadn’t pondered his, and his arousal poked into your belly with enthusiasm, leaving a smear of precum just below your belly button. Without pause, you moved your hand, wrapping your fingers around his length and pumping it slowly.

'Castiel…’ You moaned, pulling your lips away.

'I like when you say my name.’ His voice seemed to have dropped a few octaves, and he turned you around, landing a harsh slap to your ass. With a squeal, you jumped forward, your skin stinging where his hand had marked you. 'And I like that noise you make.’ Your breath came in short pants as he pressed against you again, his cock resting against your ass crack this time, his hands reaching around the front to grab hold of your breasts, before he massaged them firmly. 'You have a beautiful body, Y/N. I was enthralled the moment I saw you.’

You gasped as he rolled your nipples between his index fingers and thumbs, his hips thrusting against you. 'You…you were?’

He nodded, kissing along the edge of your shoulder. 'Yes. Seeing you dressed in those tight clothes…even with the Winchesters disparaging remarks…I wanted you then.’ He nibbled on your neck, drawing a sigh from you as his hands cupped your breasts fully again. 'I am glad you rebuked Dean. I don’t think I would like the thought of him having had you first.’

'Castiel, I’m not -’

'I am aware you are not an innocent.’ He muttered. 'But that is different.’ The question of “how” was on your tongue, but Castiel seized that moment to push you forward, towards the bed you’d left neatly made that afternoon. 'I want to see you kneel on the bed.’ He urged. 'Show me your ass in the air, sweet Y/N.’

 _Fuck_. Your mind wasn’t up to doing anything but obeying and cursing. Slowly pulling your legs up onto the bed, you knelt, holding yourself up by your arms, tempted to look behind you to see what he was doing.

He approached the bed, tilting his head to admire the hand print on your ass, before he pressed against you, rubbing the tip of his cock over your ass and down towards your already wet slit. 'You are very pleasing to me.’ He muttered, dipping the head of his cock into you before pulling away. You couldn’t feel him, and a thud sounded, making you worry.

Then his tongue touched your pussy, and all rational thought flew out the window. You moaned and writhed underneath his mouth, amazed at how your misconception of him had turned out. The angel worshipping you with his mouth was humming against you, his tongue rubbing around your clit before sliding into your cunt, deeper than you could have imagined. When his hand landed on your ass again, you cried out, tumbling headfirst over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm. Castiel remained where he was, licking up your juices, before standing.

Your legs wobbled, and you fell to your belly, before he grabbed your leg, rolling you over, leaving you spread eagled across the bed. He grabbed his cock, pumping it a few times, as he let his eyes roam over your body. 'Do you want me?’ He asked, and you nodded, feeling like you were floating already. 'You were not expecting this?’

'No.’ You replied. 'I wasn’t.’ Your voice was a breathy whisper, and he smiled again, clearly happy with his handiwork. 'But I’m not disappointed.’

'I’m glad.’ He said, leaning over you, still holding onto his cock as he propped himself up with his free arm. 'Because I do not like disappointing people.’ He sank into you, your cunt accommodating him perfectly as he hit home, grunting as he did so. You gasped, and he seized your mouth again, plunging his tongue between your lips. 'You feel amazing.’ He said, pulling back, but keeping his face close to yours. 'Just like you taste. Just like you sound.’ His nose brushed against yours and he rolled his hips, the movement pulling him out a little way before he sank back in. 'You are….astounding.’

'Castiel -’ You cried out, and he gave a sharp thrust into you.

'But I said I would fuck you. And I’m going to.’

With that, he pulled out, slamming back in, repeating the action until you were a quivering mess underneath his hard body. You alternated between clutching onto his shoulders and being completely boneless, his pace unyielding and punishing. His hips were leaving bruises on your legs as he fucked you into oblivion and you lost track of your orgasms until they rolled into one. But he didn’t stop, and you didn’t want him to.

He left bitemarks on your neck, and you returned the favour with nail tracks down his back and shoulders. His mouth lavished your breasts with attention, leaving your nipples swollen and erect, the areola reddened from his affection. Your clit was sensitive from his pelvis slamming into it, but you begged him not to stop.

As his climax approached, you screamed, his angle changing and his pace quickening, becoming less even as he grunted, sweat dripping from his skin to yours. You felt his cock twitch and pulse, before he stopped thrusting, holding his pelvis flush with yours, and hot spunk coated your insides.

Pulling his body from yours, he moved around the room, but you didn’t even turn your head. You lay on the bed, panting, unsure of how you’d just touched heaven, but convinced you had. Every muscle in your body was relaxed and content, and there was a stupid smile on your face.

'I have to leave.’ He muttered from across the room, and you slowly pulled yourself up, the smile melting away. 'I don’t want to, but I have business to attend to.’

'Oh.’ You whispered, feeling a little disappointed.

'I would like to see you again.’ He said, coming close to you and you noticed he was dressed once more. 'If you would like that too.’

'I don’t think I have it in me to say no.’ You smiled, looking up at him. Castiel nodded, a small smile on his lips as he bent and placed a soft kiss to your mouth.

'Just pray for me. I will come if I can.’

And he was gone.

You fell back to the bed, sighing happily. You’d walked into that bar, and Dean had wrongly assumed you were the troublemaker.

As it turned out, it was Castiel.


End file.
